


The summer of our discontent

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian, Summer Camp, Sweet, asexual alix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Alix and Sabrina are camp counselors. Alix finds herself annoyed that Sabrina's spending a lot of time pampering to the needs of some snot nosed bratty princess wannabe just because she yells loudly.AU Yea August day 9 - summercampThis fic is posted a little later than I'd wanted but still within the time limit, I'm hoping I can do the same tomorrow.





	The summer of our discontent

“BRINA! I WANT A JUICEBOX!” the squealing high pitched voice of a pampered 7 year old rang out into the cafeteria. Alix had gotten sick of hearing the little demon princess’ voice within the first half hour of her arrival, here on day 2 she felt like every utterance from the snot-nosed whelp was another nail into her skull.

Some children were rotten, spoiled little brats, Alix   
had known that when she signed up to be counselor, and honestly the black   
haired little runt wouldn’t bother her much if it wasn’t for Sabrina.  

The red headed girl’s attitude towards Chloé back home   
had always struck a nerve with Alix, always low-key annoyed her to see someone   
so utterly spineless following someone so blatantly heartless. However she’d   
always felt like it wasn’t her place to say anything, let the two idiots live   
in their strange little bubble for all she cared.

She’d been a little disappointed to meet the glasses   
wearing mouse as part of introductions to the camp. She’d hoped to get away   
from Chloé and the drama back home, not get closer to one of the common causes   
of said drama.

Her first conversation with Sabrina at camp had   
brought a glimmer of hope, “I think Chloé and I could use a few weeks apart.”   
She’d said smiling “It’s going to be really fun to be a counselor right? I’m   
glad there’s someone I know here, makes it a little less scary right?” It had   
given Alix hope that there was more to Sabrina than a lapdog, and for a few   
hours there had been.

The first few hours of the campers arriving had   
featured a smiling, welcoming and pedagogical Sabrina, the kind that would   
really help Alix take care of the rowdy runts and even seemed like she could   
possibly be fun to hang with.

That was until she arrived, Carmilla, a 7 year old who   
seemed to believe the world revolved around her to such an extend that her ego   
might actually have enough weight to create its own orbit. Her annoying high   
pitched voice had demanded immediate respect or retribution, and before Alix   
had gotten a chance to bury the girl’s face in the dirt, Sabrina had already   
started following the girls’ orders.

Alix felt her nails digging into her arms, watching   
Sabrina happily smiling as she offered another juicebox to the pouting   
princess. “I WANT APPLE!” she yapped, ignoring Sabrina’s assurance that they   
didn’t have more apple juice “I DON’T LIKE ORANGE!” she scowled, ignoring   
Sabrina’s attempts to bring to attention the empty orange juice box that she’d   
already drunk.

Sabrina stood up, looking around the cafeteria, she   
locked onto Alix, smiling and waving her over for some reason. It dawned on   
Alix that she herself was holding an unopened apple juice, having not had a   
chance to drink it since she had to pull double duty with the kids, since   
Sabrina had made caring for Carmilla a fulltime job.

Alix felt her blood fuming, that was the last straw.   
She stomped towards Sabrina, she stood in front of her with her arms crossed,   
in her head telling Sabrina not to dare say what she knew she was going to say.

“Carmilla wants apple juice but there isn’t any more,   
could she have yours?” Sabrina smiled at her innocently; the idiot really   
didn’t see her own idiocy, which just made her more idiotic.

Alix raised an eyebrow looking down at Carmilla, who   
was scowling at her, as though her only thought regarding Alix could be ‘why   
hasn’t the juice been transferred from you to me already!?’

Alix looked at Sabrina with as much of a resting bitch   
face as she could muster “no, we’re out, she’s gonna have to deal.”

Sabrina’s smile wavered “but I mean, you have one and…”

Alix poked the straw through the box, looking down   
into Carmilla’s confused eyes as she drank the juice, emptying the small carton   
quickly, then crushing it and letting it fall on the table in front of the   
devastated child.

Sabrina closed the door behind her, Carmilla’s loud wailing could be heard clearly through the door. Alix could clearly see that Sabrina wanted to get done with this quickly so she could go pamper and help the impossible little brat.

“I can’t believe you Alix! That was really immature!” Sabrina puffed herself up, her face red with anger and disappointment. It was strange seeing the mousey girl with something resembling righteous anger, refreshing even, but of course, incredibly misplaced.

“I’m immature? Right. What about you!? You pamper that little princess wannabe every hour of the day. You’re supposed to be a counselor, not a personal maid!”

Sabrina pouted “she needs a lot of help, you’re a bad counselor if you don’t wanna help the children.” She stated factually, childishly.

Alix snorted “she doesn’t need to be treated like that. You’re going to end up creating a little Chloé-clone. Is that what you want?”

Sabrina paused for a moment, her eyes showing a hint of weakness. “There’s… there’s nothing wrong with Chloé.”

Alix cocked an eyebrow at Sabrina who shrank a little, “you can’t honestly believe that right?”

Sabrina bit her lip “it’s complicated. Chloé’s actually really nice, she just has a hard time being open with people after her mom left. She’s better when it’s just the two of us, it’s taken a long time to build up that trust.”

Alix rolled her eyes “but why do you bother? You spend all your time trying to help someone who barely ever treats you nicely.”

Sabrina sighed, she looked down into the floor “it’s because… I guess I acted really shitty too for awhile after my mom…” she looked like she was going to start crying.

_ Shit  _ Alix didn’t know what to do, she hadn’t expected things to go in this direction and crying people made her really uncomfortable. “um… there there?” she half heartedly patted Sabrina’s shoulder.

Sabrina snorted, smiling sadly at Alix “that’s the best you got? How did they make you a camp counselor? What are you going to do when a child’s upset, poke her with a stick?” Sabrina wiped a forming tear from her eye, smiling despite herself.

Alix thanked the heavens “hey fuck you I’m great with kids. They never cry long after I start beating them!” she smiled jokingly at Sabrina, more than happy to hear the orangehaired girl laugh at her crass joke.

“You’re terrible” she chuckled, pushing at Alix’ shoulder.

Alix chuckled back “now for that Carmilla girl” Alix found a large soup ladle, picking it up and testing it’s weight against her hand “I say we show her some tough love”

Sabrina shook her head smiling at the absurdity “you’d kill her for sure.”

Alix smiled cockily “even better! That way everyone’s happy!”

“Except for us, we’ll be caught for sure.” Sabrina crossed her arms, bringing her hand up to her chin, contemplating “although, maybe we can pin it on André, that snot-nosed punk tried to put gum in my hair. Two flies, one child murder.”

Alix’ eyes went wide, she smiled broadly “My God, the girl can be morbid, hallelujah.” She chuckled.

Sabrina looked suddenly embarrassed “no I mean… you started it…”

Alix cocked her head to the side and smiled “I don’t get you ‘Brina. You seem like you could be cool but you hold yourself back.”

Sabrina brushed her hair behind her ear, looking away. “No I couldn’t, shut up! You think cause you’re awesome it’s easy for others, but it’s just not. Some of us are just weird.”

Alix rolled her eyes “It’s gotta take real effort to say something so wrong in so little time.” She thought for a moment “except for me being awesome, you’re right about that, go ahead and say more of that.” She smirked.

Sabrina scoffed “yea right. Your ego’s already so large that if I started feeding it you might explode and take out the entire camp.”

Alix chuckled “please, if your words could overfill an ego then you’d be serving for Chloé’s murder.”

Sabrina laughed “I guess that’s true. But it really does help her. She needs love and support.”

Alix rolled her eyes “she needs a smack on the head! I get that she needs therapy but you’ve gotta be able to see that she needs some tough love, not constant pampering. Same with that brat in there! If you do everything for them they won’t be grateful, they’ll just take you for granted and demand more!”

Sabrina sighed deeply “so what do you want me to do? Ignore their cries for help?”

Alix shook her head “maybe split your focus a little. Carmilla doesn’t need all of your time, you could help the other kids more, and you could maybe help her by showing her that everyone can’t always drop everything because she wants a lollipop.”

Sabrina nodded thoughtfully “I… guess maybe that’s true… I can try.” She smiled “thanks Alix.”

Alix rubbed the back of her head “don’t go all mushy on me, I just hate when people don’t know they are being dumb. Let’s get back to the others aight?”

Sabrina nodded. As Alix turned towards the door she felt a hand on her shoulder “Alix wait um… there’s one thing…”

Alix turned around impatiently, imagining the third counselor who’d been tasked with keeping an eye on the dining children all alone for much too long. “what?”

Sabrina bit her lip, clearly struggling to get herself to say something which hung at the tip of her tongue. Alix sighed, putting a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder “hey, you can tell me, I won’t tell anyone, cause I’m 100 percent sure I won’t care.”

Sabrina scoffed, smiling at Alix’ comment, though her serious face didn’t fade, “I just… I wanted to know if you were gay.” Sabrina was looking away, a heavy blush on her face. It didn’t take a genius to read her intentions, and Alix was no genius!

Alix shook her head “I’m not.”  _ But someone in here probably is. _

“Oh…” Sabrina looked into the floor with clear disappointment. “I was just… curious like… with the hair and…”

Alix scoffed “right… anyway I’m not straight either. I’m like, nothing, I’m aroace. I’m not into that stuff at all.”

Sabrina took a moment to process, disappointment clearly plastered across her face.

Alix sighed “if it helps, if I was forced at gunpoint to choose I guess I’d rather date a girl than a boy.”

Sabrina looked up at her “really?”

She shrugged “they don’t smell as bad and they’re prettier to look at.”

Sabrina half-smiled at her, but Alix quickly shot her down with a scowl “don’t get any ideas though, as I said, I don’t do that mushy stuff, not any part of it, got it?”

Sabrina scoffed defensively “what? I mean… I was just curious you know? I wasn’t trying to hit on you or anything…!”

Alix looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a harsh expression, it didn’t take more than a second for Sabrina to crumble “don’t… don’t tell anyone…!”

Alix shrugged “I can’t imagine a world in which I would feel the need to tell anyone that you like girls. I’m not a gossip and I honestly, HONESTLY don’t care.”

Sabrina looked at Alix like she couldn’t believe that someone was just apathetic to her queerness. Alix could kind of understand, before she started being more open about it, she’d struggled a lot with her asexuality and aromanticism and what people might think.

Like Sabrina, she’d had to learn that it was a part of her, but it wasn’t actually a big deal to anyone else. That fact was both comforting and a little annoying, she’d been very ready to fight anyone who didn’t take her orientations seriously, but she’d yet to actually meet anyone who strictly opposed her, she had high hopes for a chance at kicking Chloé’s ass once she found out though.

“You can talk to me about it, being queer. I have some experience and I think I know more than you” Alix felt herself practically choking on her words, why couldn’t everyone just be stoic and cool like her, why was she inviting someone else to share their mushy feelings with her? Alix resisted the urge to audibly groan.

Sabrina’s eyes lit up, it was clear that she’d needed someone to talk to, someone to just not judge her. The girls smiled at one another, Sabrina’s blush giving Alix pause “ok but as long as we’re clear that we’re not going to date. This?” she pointed between the two of them “not happening. This” she pointed to herself “doesn’t date, ever.”

Sabrina chuckled “are you going to talk down to me and treat me like garbage?”

Alix’ head tilted to the side confused “what?! Of course not!”

Sabrina smiled sadly “then I don’t think you’re my type anyway.”

Alix’ shoulders dropped, “oh hell no” she found the words shot out of her mouth involuntarily. Still, the idea of Sabrina pining for Chloé who abused her so terribly immediately broke any of Alix’ apathy. She looked at Sabrina with a determined scowl “I’m getting you a girlfriend.”

Sabrina did a doubletake “wh… what?”

“I don’t care who, literally anyone would be better for you than Chloé and I’m going to find someone and you’ll date and you’ll be happy!” she growled.

“You uh… don’t have to do that…” Sabrina said defensively.

“Oh but I do, like it or not, you’re my friend now. And I take care of my friends. And you need a supportive girlfriend, someone who cares about you and who is NOT a blonde asshat. So I’ll find you one, if you like it or not!” Alix grit her teeth, her demanding tone easily breaking down Sabrina’s barricade.

Sabrina smiled at her nervously “… ok… ok yea!” her nervous smile slowly turned more confident. She leaned down and hugged Alix tightly “thank you. Friend.” She smiled happily.

Alix groaned, how did this keep happening to her!?

  
  



End file.
